Eris
Eris (エリス, ''Erisu ) is a mage and a former princess of her own kingdom, the Solaris Kingdom '''(ソラリス王国 , ''Sorarisu ōkoku). She is also the former guardian that protects her kingdom but now she handed that job to her sister. She is a Dungeon Capturer, and captured a dungeon with Aladdin's King Vessel. Her power is slightly different than Alibaba and Morgiana's powers which is fire magic. She heeds the call from the moon and act as a source of energy. Appearance Eris is a young woman with black eyes and luscious, long black hair. She wears a blue battle gown which represents the royal Solaris' non Djinn equip form. She wears a long, navy blue dress that covers the sides of Eris and a thin, light blue silk mini dress on top of her long dress. She wears a crown that her mother gave her when she passed away and she kept that head adornment as a treasure for herself. Personality Eris is a calm and an intelligent woman. She has a warm, humble personality towards her friends. She often times smiles a lot to show her positive energy towards her friends to Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and so much more of her friends. Although she has a nice, positive vibe she too can be merciless and ruthless to her opponents in the battlefield such as when she fought Judar in Sindria. History Seshat Arc Eris, Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana decides to go to the 72nd Dungeon, where the Djinn within the area had a great amount of power. Near the Solaris Garden Grove, there was a tower filled with mini constellations and dark blue smoke that filled around the tower. As they were going to the tower, a mysterious vortex- almost similar to a black hole sucked up the four children into an area that was completely pure white but the sky was full of darkness. As they were observing around the area, Morgiana notices a golden door out of thin air. She quickly alerted the others and they slowly walked into the door. When they entered the door, the room was filled with a lot of monsters that were eager to kill anyone that trespassed their area. Due to the determination and bravery they had, they were able to fend off the monsters. There was that door that led to the treasure room. But, just as they thought they were to capture the dungeon easily a giant lunar warrior marched towards them. Eris, being the courageous person, she dashed into the warrior and succumbed it. When the four children entered the treasure room, Aladdin summoned Seshat to come into the treasure room in physical form. Seshat observes the children and she draws attention to the giant Chakram that Eris brought with her. Seshat immediately pleads her loyalty to Eris and transferred herself into the Chakram. Solaris Arc When she was still in the Solaris Kingdom a, Eris' father was obsessed with her mother's power. Eris' mother was a Divine Aide that protects the country and contains a lot of White Rukh- which means that she has a lot of power. Although she is a powerful woman, she can not move due to her sacrifice to being a Divine Aide. So, the father wanted to murder the Divine Aide by teaming up with Al-Thamen to consume her power. Her father said that he partnered up with Al-Thamen to gain more power from the Divine Aide. After her father said that, vasts amounts of Black Rukh started to flow out of her father's body, this change of energy frightened both Eris and her mother. As the Black Rukh flows into her father's body, he had powers of a dark Djinn. When her father embodied himself with the Dark Djinn Equip, he shot out a blast of energy towards Eris' mother. But when the shot landed, Eris tried to defend the attack with her giant Chakram, but Eris was not fast nor powerful to defend the attack, therefore her mother was killed by the hands of her own husband. After she witnessed such a tragic incident, Eris fled as far away as possible from this country to seek help from anyone. Three days later- Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana found Eris injured, while sleeping in a forest. When they checked on her to check on her condition, they questioned Eris what happened, she told everything. In order to succumb her father, she must become stronger in order to defeat her father but she also wants another Divine Aide to protect her. Her sister comes to aid to become the Divine Aide. The divine ritual begins and the sister embodies herself with the Seed of Clarity and becomes the new Divine Aide. Eris questions the action that Eliette made and her response was that she was destined to become the protector of Solaris kingdom and wanted Eris to venture outside of the kingdom to explore new opportunities. The father was no where to be seen, but a shadow that consumes him and disappears forever. His presence remains unknown. Sindria Arc When Eris, Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba return to the Sindria Kingdom they celebrated Eris' warm welcome to Sindria. When they introduced Eris to Sinbad, she was honored to meet a chivalrous man. Shortly after, when a Southern Sea Monster appeared at the port of the Sindria Kingdom, Sinbad summoned the Eight Generals to defeat the monster. But, Eris was prepared to prove Sinbad her power. She flew towards the monster and sliced the monster into bits with a single slash from her giant Chakram and the support of her Djinn. Sinbad offers Eris to become a warrior but she wanted to be with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana. Abilities Due to her mother's gift of the Giant Chakram, she utilizes the chakram to aid her in the battlefield and leave her opponents merciless. She does possess a little bit of magic from the chakram due to the power the weapon itself already has. The weapon is a yellow type magic, which is Lightning Magic. Chakram The chakram is an ancient weapon that is usually meant to throw to the opponent. Since the chakram has a handle at the bottom center of it, Eris can use it as a circular sword to sway it around her opponent. She can also use the chakram to cast spells with the amount of magical power it contains. It is also her Household Vessel and primarily uses it as her main source of power. Physical Abilities Eris is a very graceful yet powerful warrior. When she was still in the Solaris military service, she is able to master the '''Sanatan Shastar Vidiya. But, her mother taught her violent, yet beautiful Tai-Chi. '''The purpose of this is that fighting can also be a graceful yet deadly. When she blends the two fighting styles together, she can become invulnerable to upcoming attacks but still remain in her graceful fighting style. Advanced Reflexes and Acrobats Eris can dodge most of any upcoming attacks either with her chakram or her acrobats skill. Metal Vessel Seshat is the goddess of the moon and the deity of time, the constellation, and architecture. Since the moon is a full circle, Seshat is suitable for Eris' chakram since the resemblance is highly similar. Eris' metal vessel is also Aladdin's King's Candidate but she is left out by Alibaba's Household since his powers are primarily fire. She possesses strength magic and lightning magic. Magical Abilities Eris can use levitation magic without the support of her chakram. '''Djinn Weapon Equip: To achieve Djinn Weapon Equip, Eris electrocutes lightningin her arms into the chakram to summon Seshat. The Chakram has the ability to manipulate and produce lightning. * Seshat's Aura: '''The chakram that Eris utilizes in the battlefield was supposed to resemble as the aura Seshat uses during her times at Alma Torran, she uses her magoi to transfer the aura power into her chakram. * '''Aistirfaq Alhalba ''(Levitation of Ring): Eris can make her chakram to float in thin air at will and can control it by her own will. * '''Seshat Easifat Alghadab '(Seshat's fury of the storm): Eris can summon and concentrates a large amount of lightning on the blade of the chakram. The power it delivers contains great power that it can destroy a Metal Vessel weapon. * Halqat Altayaran ''(Ring of Flight): Eris can infuse magoi into the chakram and act as a flying ring for her to sit and fly to anywhere by her will. '''Djinn Equip:' Eris has mastered the ability to perform a full Djinn equip. In her Djinn full equip, it resembles the armor that Seshat wears when she goes into the battlefield. The designs in the dress resembles the blessings of the moon. Eris can use the chakram as a weapon and a magical tool to fight and aid herself or others in battle. * Sawaeiq Albarq ''(Lightning Resonance): Eris commands the chakram to produce purple lightning around the area that she targets the chakram to be located. She signals the chakram to produce a spherical lightning ball around the area. * ''IIeadat Alhalba (Bring back the Ring): Eris can swing the chakram around the air and slashes the chakram in a cone. After the attack is done, the chakram will return to Eris. * '''Samat Alqamar ''(The Silence of the Moon): Eris can disable her enemy's upcoming attack by making the chakram go through the enemy and fill the enemy with darkness. This is a huge advantage for Eris to prevent Extreme Magic or magical spells that the enemy delivers. * '''Seshat Tanfidh Alsyf Bastar '(Seshat's Executing Buster Sword): When this Extreme Magic is summoned, Eris must stand in the center of the sun or the moon. Eris casts Aistirfaq Alhalba and slowly moves her hand with the chakram to be in the same position as the sun/moon. As this phase starts to reach to the position, the chakram gets bigger and bigger everytime it moves with Eris. After the phase is done, Eris produces a vast amount of lightning in the center of the chakram which makes the lightning form a giant black buster sword. When Eris destinated the buster sword to be aimed, she swings her hand towards the target and the buster sword will swing by her will and destroys everything it touches. However when the buster sword is destroyed before the attack happens, the sword will break into tiny fragments and will start to form swords around the enemy. When this happens, the swords will fall down and kill her target when she signals the sword to attack. The power is strong enough to destroy a whole army or an empire. Stats Relationships Alibaba Eris and Alibaba have a great bond with each other, considering that they use a weapon to fight. They often spar with each other to improve one's fighting skills. Morgiana Eris and Morgiana have a close connection to each other. Eris teaches Morgiana to fight more in a graceful way but still maintain her own fight style. Aladdin Eris and Aladdin have a strong connection with each other. Eris is still in the process of training Aladdin to focus on his physical abilities. Sinbad Eris admires Sinbad and has a love interest for him. Due to the leadership and responsibilities he embodies for his own kingdom, she wants to be with Sinbad. Trivia * The idea of the chakram fight style and her Extreme Magic is based off of the video game, Blade and Soul's Den of the Ancients Final Boss M'ao (chakram) and Zatanna's true power in Justice League Dark (Extreme Magic) * She dances and practices Tai-chi in her free time * Her weakness is either vulnerability to magic and cute bunnies because they're too cute to resist * Eris' special skill is to make her slashes more bigger and more damage, almost like a shock wave * She sometimes uses too much magoi when she is in the battlefield * She is confused with Kouen Ren's powers since it can produce portals and no less. * Eris' hobby is fashion and dance * Eris' theme song is Born To Die by Lana Del Rey Category:Magician Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Female Characters Category:Djinn Equip Category:Characters Category:Solaris Kingdom